The Lone Musketeer
by SoCalSucks
Summary: After Jimmy and Cindy started going out, Libby fell in love with Jimmy. Something happens between Libby and Jimmy.Someone sees, that person tells everyone else. Complete, epilogue and alternate ending added.
1. My Treasure

**"The Lone Musketeer"**

**Chapter 1**

I sighed. I sighed a lot these days. I sighed just thinking of him. Of Jimmy.

Cindy and Jimmy had been going out for months now, and both of them were 14. I was only 13, but I didn't care. That didn't stop me from doing what I felt like doing.

Well, in case you didn't know, I'm Libby. Libby Folfax.

Cindy is my best girl friend, and Jimmy is my best guy friend.

I used to go out with Sheen, but he told Carl one of my secrets, and I knew I couldn't trust him. We broke up, and he avoids me and then thinks I'm the one avoiding him. He's such a dope. But I get along just fine. I just ignore him, I guess.

I actually fell in love with Jimmy _after_ Cindy started going out with him. I didn't know why, but I guess he just seemed to be the best guy to be going out with. I'm waiting for them to break up eventually, so that maybe, somehow _maybe,_ Jimmy would come to me for comfort and we would start going out. Or for him to dump Cindy so that he could go out with me.

Either one, I didn't really care. All I want is Jimmy. Unscathed, and unharmed.

Butmore about me.

I like music. A lot. I actually have a poster that says, 'Music equals Life' in my room. I treasure it, sort of. But then, I have other posters I treasure. I treasure my Fall Out Boy poster. I treasure my Panic! At The Disco poster. I treasure my Weezer poster. But most of all, I treasure a picture of Jimmy.

I keep it in my dresser. Where my socks were. I sighed yet again.

"Well, I better get on with life."

I slid into my jeans and put my Panic! At The Disco T-Shirt on. I put on small music note earrings and picked up my backpack.

"Ma! I'm walking to school today!"

Mrs. Folfax stuck her head through doorway of her own bedroom.

"Okay! But make sure to get home by 5 at the latest!"

I sighed once again.

"What if I want to go somewhere with friends?"

I heard my mom sigh in anger.

"Then _call_ me. What else?"

I shook my head.

"Bye, Ma!"

* * *

School. Something I dreaded more than going on a double date with Jimmy and Cindy.

"Hey Libs. What's up?"

It was Jimmy and Cindy, walking hand in hand.

I looked up from the book I was reading. I had become a more avid reader to try to distract myself from Jimmy.

"Nothing...Nothing but me beating you on the reading assignment!"

Since Jimmy and I were in the same English class, we competed against each other in reading assignments, seeing who could finish the book first.

We had been assigned the book 'The House Of Dies Drear' this month.

"What page did you get to?"

I looked at the page I had marked.

"Page 105."

He shrugged.

"Well, you're only a couple pages ahead. I could beat you if I tried."

I scowled. I was _very_ competitive. I shrugged too.

"Ready for another boring day of school?"

I shrugged and replied, "Depends.."

"Depends on what?"

_'Whether you and Cindy break up today.'_

"Nothing."

* * *

A/N: How'd you guys like this? I don't know if you guys support the idea of Libby being the one to have a secret crush on Jimmy..But...I don't know. I felt like using this idea. I have TONS of ideas floating in my head, you know!

Anywho...

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	2. I WILL Find Out

**Chapter 2**

School dragged by, but I hardly noticed. It was lunch right now.

"Libs?"

I jerked my head up and looked around.

"What?"

It was only Cindy.

"Wanna come with me and Jimmy to Retroland tonight?"

I shook my head.

"Nah, I gotta finish a book report for Ms. Lorenz. It's due this Friday."

She nodded and turned back to Jimmy.

I sighed again and took my iPod Nano out of my backpack. Turned it on and went to the song, 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off', by Panic! At The Disco. It was my favorite song.

Then I took out my book and began reading.

_"Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin"_

I turned the page. It was a pretty short book. Plus, the words were HUGE.

_"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No no no, you know it will always just be me"_

I glanced at Jimmy. He was laughing as Cindy said something to him.

_"Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!"_

I sighed and went back to my book.

_"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?"_

I took off my earphones as Jimmy approached me. Please don't ask how I seemed to know this without looking up.

"Hey Jimmy," I said breathlessly.

He nodded in my direction.

"Did you finish the book report for Lorenz yet?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, whatever."

Jimmy shrugged and just waved at meas he walked back to Cindy. He had a different period with Ms. Lorenz than me.

I put my earphones back on. It was on a different song now. It was another one of my favorites, 'Build God, Then We'll Talk'.

_It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Freemont Street  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very lalalala eyes."_

I sighed. I closed my book and looked at Cindy and Jimmy again. They had the _perfect_ relationship. Why was I so focused on breaking them up?

_"What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy _

There are no...  
raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
Its sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
at the shade of the sheets before all the stains  
and a few more of your least favorite things

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
and it's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
at the shade of the sheets before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things."

I felt like talking about a few more of _my_ least favorite things. I just sighed. I curled up the cord of the earphones and stuck my iPod in my backpack.

_'Stand up! Lunch is over!'_

I screamed this at myself and at Jimmy and Cindy in my mind.

I sighed again. '_I swear, my throat is going to dry out one of these days from all the sighing.'_

Walking over to the class I had next, I was interuppted by Kelly, one of the girls in my Home Economics class.

"Uh...Hi, Kelly. What do you want?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and asked, "You like someone, don't you?"

"Uhh...Sure.."

Kelly cocked her head to the side. She appeared to be focusing on me profusely.

"Who?"

"What's with the sudden interrogation?"

"Just tell me."

I shrugged.

"I have to go."

I tried to duck around her, but she blocked my way again.

"Just _tell me._"

I shoook my head.

"No way. You want to know why? One, I don't _want_ to tell you, and Two, I _can't_ tell you."

Kelly scoffed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah right, you can tell me. And I think I have a right to know."

I looked at her quizzically.

"Since when do you have a right to know who I like?"

"I'm your friend, right?"

I nodded slowly, not knowing how this would make her have a right to know who I liked currently.

"So I should be told who you like."

The bell rang.

"Damn...Now get out of my way Kelly, I'm already late, and I don't want to be late any more than I already am."

She _still_ wouldn't get out of my way.

"Why won't you move?"

"Just because."

"Fine. I'll tell you---"

Her eyes brightened.

"--But not now."

Kelly just slumped back down.

"Fine. But even if you don't keep your promise, I'll find out somehow."

I sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Just get outta my way."

She got out of my way.

"Just wait. I'll find out."

And as I walked, I could feel her eyes on the back of my head. But when I turned around, she was gone.

"Whatever..."

I had no one to tell, so my secret was safe. I mean, my best friend was the one Jimmy was going out with. How could I ask _her_ for advice? That'd be a weird conversation.

_"Hey Cindy, I have to get something off my chest."_

_"Go ahead. I mean, We ARE best friends, right? And best friends never keep secrets from each other."_

_I would nod._

_"Well, the truth is, I fell in love with Jimmy after you started going out with him."_

_She would gape._

_"But you're my best friend, and his girlfriend. So, I can't steal him from you. That'd be just MESSED UP."_

_She would slap me. I would punch her back. Cindy would kick me. Kick back._

Weird conversation, no?

* * *

A/N: Second chapter! Whoo hoo! _And_ I finished 'Addicted To You'. Whoo hoo!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	3. Fourth Period

**Chapter 3**

Afterschool. Perhaps even worse than going to school with Jimmy and Cindy. Probably because this was the time whenI would go hang out with Jimmy and Cindy for most likely 4 hours in a row. Sometimes witnessing them make-out in certain places, like Jimmy's lab, or Cindy's room. How I dreaded this time. Yes, more than when I was alone with Jimmy sometimes.

I was in the public library reading the book, "The Revolt".

"So, Libby. What's up? Why the long face?"

It was Cindy, sitting down next to me. Without Jimmy.

"Where's Jimmy? I mean, He's usually _stuck_ to your shoulder or something."

"He's at his lab."

"Oh."

"You still haven't answered my questions."

"Uh...Okay. Umm..Nothing's up. And...What long face?"

"That one. The one that looks very sad and in demise."

"It's nothing...Just thinking of something."

"What?"

I thought of a way to talk to Cindy about my 'situation'.

"Well...Ilike this guy."

"Yeah?"

"And he's going out with someone. And I know him pretty well. But I don't know if he likes me the same way, and I don't want to break him up with his girlfriend."

Cindy nodded. "I see. So your conscience is in the way."

"What?"

"Well, you don't want to break them up."

"I know _that._"

She shook her head.

"I mean that since you don't want to break them up, your conscience is in play. Wouldn't you say?"

"I-I guess..."

Cindy nodded and smiled.

"So, who's the lucky boy?"

I blushed a crimson color.

"I-I can't tell you."

"Of course you can, I'm your best friend, remember?"

I nodded.

"I just..I don't want to tell you."

"Why? Is it...Jimmy?"

I blushed even more, but thanks to my dark skin, she didn't notice.

"I'm only kidding, Libs. Anyway, are you _sure_ you don't want to come to Retroland tonight?"

I nodded. "I have a book report to do, remember? For Lorenz."

Cindy smiled. "Oh, yeah. Okay then. Bye, Libs."

I waved as she walked away.

"Thank god," I whispered.

I turned on my iPod and resumed reading my book.

* * *

The next day, during nutrition,I watched Cindy and Jimmy make-out again behind the school. 

I groaned, "I can't believe you guys are doing this again! What if you guys get caught?"

Jimmy turned around.

"We're not _going_ to get caught. All right...Whatever."

He stepped away from Cindy to pick up his backpack.

"Anyway, the bell's about to ring. So..."

He kissed Cindy lightly on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Cin'."

I rolled my eyes.

"My, aren't you fluffy today?"

Jimmy just grinned at me.

"And what of it?"

I smiled back.

"Nothing."

He smiled even wider.

"Well, I'll see you ladies later. So, bye!"

Jimmy waved and walked around the corner.

"So, Cin'. What's up?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing...You?"

"Nothing. Just...sitting here. With you there. And the bell's gonna ring in like 30 seconds..So..."

Cindy picked up her backpack, and thenshe finished my sentence.

"...We should go."

I smiled at her.

"I miss how we used to do that. But you're never around anymore."

She looked at me. "I'm sorry. But I've just been spending so much time with Jimmy..."

Cindy stopped. "And that's the reason why we don't hang out much, isn't it?"

I nodded at her. "Yeah."

"Well. I'll tell Jimmy that I need some time to hang with my friends..."

"No, you don't have to do that... It's just... I miss you, Cin'..."

She looked at me with drooping eyes.

"But... It's fine, Cindy, you really don't have to do that. I'm serious."

She smiled at me apologetically.

"Okay, Libs. If you say so."

I forced a smile back at her.

"Yeah, I do say so. But I really think we should get back to class or something, cuz we have like two seconds left before 3rd period."

Cindy laughed and nudged me lightly.

"All right, let's go!"

* * *

Fourth period. The only class I had with Jimmy. History class.

"All right, class, settle down! I mentioned this a couple days ago, but do any of you remember what I told you?" asked Mr. Bower.

Jimmy raised his hand. Of course he would.

"You told us that there was going to be a project."

Mr. Bower smiled at Jimmy.

"Very good, Mr. Neutron. Yes, as Jimmy here said, there IS a project."

The class groaned. Jimmy just grinned slightly.

"Don't worry, for the project, you'll have partners."

Both the class and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I will be deciding on who is paired with whom."

The class groaned again.

"All right, for the first pair...It will be...Let's see... Brittany... And...Carl."

Carl cheered in silence. Brittany groaned very audibly.

"The second group will be...Jimmy.. And...Libby."

I grew numb. I thought of all that could happen while we worked on a project together. _'Damn, why couldn't this have happened BEFORE Cindy and Jimmy started going out?' _I cursed my bad luck.

When Mr. Bower finished grouping everyone, he explained the details of the project.

"The project will be on biblical times, any subject that there is about it. I don't personally care what, just nothing bad like sex. Or torture. But wars are acceptable. You will not be allowed to work on the project during class, but you _can_ work on it afterschool and before school at the library. Otherwise, you'll have to make arrangements to go over your partner's house or to go to the public library. You can go talk to your partners until the end of class."

I saw Jimmy walk over to my desk. I felt slightly nauseous.

"So, Libby, want to come over today afterschool?"

All I could do was nod.

"Cool. So...Can you come to my house at about 3:30 or 4:00?"

I managed to mutter, "Four is fine."

He smiled at me and went back to his desk.

How will I manage to not practically _jump_ on Jimmy at his house?

* * *

A/N: Yay! Scary situation for Libby! Guess what's going to happen! I can't tell you, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

All you can do now, is...

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	4. To The Gallows!

**Chapter 4**

I swallowed, leaving a lump in my throat, as I approached Jimmy's house. _DING-DONG_.

The door opened.

"Hey Libby. Uh...Just put you backpack anywhere and I'll go get the textbooks and all ths stuff we need."

I nodded, a slight buzzing noise in my ears. A few minutes later, Jimmy came down from his room, carrying a couple textbooks, a poster-board and markers of all colors.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

I shook my head, looking around in a daze.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted anything to drink."

"Uh...It's fine."

He shrugged and opened the textbook.

"Hmm...What should our project be about? Mr. Bower said no torture or sex or anything obscene, but he did say yes to something on war..."

I nodded and opened another textbook.

"Maybe we should do it on culture or religions from biblical times."

"What about crime and punishment?"

I flipped through a couple pages. I giggled.

"What?"

I stifled my laughter and pointed to an excerpt from the textbook.

"It--It says that during biblical times--that--hanging was---"

I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. Curious, Jimmy looked at the page I was looking at.

_"During biblical times, hanging was referred to impaling a person throught the rectal area with a sharp pole and leaving him to bleed to death in the gallows."_

Jimmy looked at me, also laughing.

"I can see why you're laughing now!"

I jumped up and pointed outside.

"To the gallows! There's a hanging today!"

Jimmy also jumped up, but as he approached me, he tripped on the rug and came sprawling. In a tangle of arms and legs, he landed on top of me.

"Uhh..."

That increasingly funny moment had become an increasingly awkward one.

"Let's continue on this tomorrow," I said as we got up.

Jimmy nodded slowly. I picked up my backpack and approached the door. But as I tried to open the door, Jimmy placed his hand on the door and slowly closed it. I turned around. Then...

He kissed me.

It was gentle, and I was in total bliss.

We stood like that for what seemed like forever, and after we broke apart, we just went at it again.

This time, he nibbled my lower lip gently, and when I gasped slightly, he slid his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, and after a while, I let him win.

When we finally broke apart, for real this time, Jimmy just said, "Cindy can't know about this."

Well, it's better than _me_ jumping on _him_, right?

* * *

A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Muwahahaha! You guys can't believe I did that, can you? Can you? Muwahahahaha! And you guys are going, "Huh? But he was like, so in love with Cindy in chapter 3!" I go, "But you guys didn't notice the subtle flirting between Libby and Jimmy in the middle of that chapter? Hmm... How odd." 

Anyway, all you gotta do now is review. I mean, how hard can that be? All you have to do is click that little purple button that says "GO".

Come on, you can do it!


	5. Deceiving Genius

**Chapter 5**

As I lay in bed, I heard the door open and close, my mother greeting whomever the guests were. I heard footsteps approaching my room. Someone stuck their head in.

It was Cindy's head.

"Hey, Cindy. What's happening? Is anyone else here?"

She smiled at me.

"Yeah, Jimmy came with me. So did his mom."

I nodded.

"Cool... Umm.. Just make sure you don't touch anything in my room... You might get sick too..."

Cindy laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I won't get sick with what you have unless I kissed you. I did some research on the Net about bronchitis." (A/N: Not sure if that's true, I'm too lazy to try and find out if it is.)

I grew numb with fear.

_'What if Jimmy caught the thing that I have? Wouldn't anyone get suspicious?'_

Jimmy also stuck his head into my room.

"Hey, Libs! Do you feel any better?"

I've been sitting in this room for nearly a week.

"Well, I guess.. But the doctor said I still have a couple days to go before I'm all cured."

Cindy smiled at me.

"Well, I have to go. My karate class awaits!"

Jimmy kissed Cindy fully on the lips before returning to my bedside. Cindy waved before leaving the room. When Jimmy was sure she was gone, he stroked the hair from my eyes.

"I've missed you, Libby.. You've been shelled up here for a week and I could have just given you a cure..."

I jerked my head up.

"You have the cure for bronchitis?"

He took a small pill out from his pocket.

"Right here," he whispered.

"Take it... And then we can kiss..."

I took the pill from his hand and grinned at him.

"...Without getting anybody sick in the process."

Jimmy stood up and closed the door lightly.

"Won't they get suspicious if you close the door? And if you _are_ going to close the door, why not lock it?"

He chuckled. "No, don't worry. Your mom and my mom said they were going for a cup of coffee because I said I'd take care of you. See? I can be a deceiving genius?"

I thought about that.

_'Are you going to deceive me? The same way you deceived Cindy?'_

The words wouldn't come.

Jimmy walked back over to me and handed me a glass of water.

"Go on, take it."

I slipped the pill into my mouth, took a sip of water, and swallowed.

He smiled. Then he kissed me.

It was almost just like when we kissed back at his house a week ago, except that this time, we were in my house.

Our tongues battled each other. Caressing here and there, but we both fought fiercely before taking a breath.

"Amazing," I whispered.

Jimmy swept the hair from in front of my eyes again.

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

_'Yet it feels weird kissing the lips that touched my best friend's lips a minute before...'_

* * *

"You know, it's hard to believe that you got better so quickly after you said the doctor told you that it would take a few more days for you to recover," said Cindy as she looked dreamily at Jimmy, who sat across the room from us.

We were in math right now, and I was dreading this more than ever before.

"Y-Yeah...Weird..."

I reached into my backpack and took out a book. There was ten minutes left in class, and the teacher had said we could do whatever we want.

"Hey, Libs? I noticed that this morning that your lips were kinda... Puffy."

I froze.

"So...?"

She looked at me oddly.

"Well... It could mean two things."

I waited for her to continue, knowing fully well what that 'thing' was.

"Youcould have either eaten something you were allergic to..."

I cringed slightly.

"...Or you could have been... Making out!"

I smiled at her crookedly.

"You were, weren't you?"

Slowly, I nodded and put away my book. I didn't feel like reading anymore.

"So... Who was it with?"

I shrugged.

"It's... No one."

"Does 'No One' have a name?"

I shrugged again.

"Spill it, girl! I wanna know! You've been really depressed lately and I want you to be all happy again! So just spill and we can go to the movies with your hunk and mine!"

_'Too bad their the same people.'_ (A/N: By them, she (Or I guess I) means the 'hunks'.)

"Is it Nick?"

I shook my head, my newly wavy hair bouncing everywhere. I heard Cindy sigh.

Luckily, Jimmy came and kinda saved the day. (A/N: They're all in the same math class, and their teacher doesn't care what anyone does, she just gave up on teaching these misfits.)

"Hey, Cin'. Libs."

He kissed Cindy sweetly on the cheek and smiled at me. I heard Cindy sigh again.

"Well, Libby here won't tell me who she's been making out with, and I really have to pee, so why don't you two... Talk amongst yourselves while I visit the little girls room."

Jimmy and I smiled at her before she left.

"Jimmy.. I don't think we should do this anymore... What if people find out? What if _Cindy_ finds out?"

He grabbed my hands and kissed the top of my left hand.

"No one will find out, I promise."

"How can you promise?"

"I just.. I can. Don't worry."

"I don't want to do anything else bad.. That's all," I sighed.

"You won't. If anything else bad's going to happen, I'm gonna be the one doing it. Libby, come to my lab afterschool. I told Cindy we would be working together on homework and that project that we still didn't finish."

I nodded and pointed my chin at the direction of the door.

"Cindy's coming."

* * *

A/N: Gasp! Can you bellieve it? I mean, Libby and Jimmy? Well, for the most part, this is like a cheap soap opera you watch on ABC... But I like it. So you like it too! OR ELSE! Oh, and what Libby said, does NOT mean that Cindy saw them all cuddly. It's just that she's back from the bathroom is all.

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW OR ELSE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Click button that appears below this message)


	6. Lies

**Chapter 6**

I approached Jimmy's lab, much more confident than when I had went to his house a week ago.

_"Identity, please."_

I looked around, startled, before I realized the mechanical voice was just VOX.

"Uhh.. Libby Folfax."

A crackling sound came before I heard a more familiar voice.

"Hey Libs. Just stand on the mat. It'll let you in. I programmed for it to recognize you body weight, shoe size, feet and shoe shape--"

"No more details, Jimmy."

I practically _heard_ him shrug before I plunged to the depths below.

I heard an 'oomph' before I landed on something soft, yet oddly lumpy.

"Get...Off...Of...Me..."

I looked down and saw Jimmy struggling to move me off of him.

"Oh... Sorry."

We stood up and dusted each other off.

"So did you get any further in our project?"

We had talked about it on the phone while I was sick.

"Uh... Not much. I just kinda polished it off, I guess you could say."

I looked around his lab. I haven't been there in... How long?

"Your lab looks.. Different."

Jimmy took my hand and led me to the poster he had propped up against the wall.

"I took out some of the junk, got a few new things.."

I nodded.

"So... What do you want to do?" he asked while getting two Purple Flurps out from a fridge concealed in the wall.

"Work on the project? What else?"

He sat down on the couch next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"I don't know... I was hoping for something a little more... Spicy."

I gave him a _'Did you just say what I thought you said?' _look.

"What?" Jimmy half chuckled-half asked.

"Did you just say '_spicy' _?"

He leaned closer.

"Yeah, so what?"

Jimmy leaned over even closer, his hand rubbing my shoulder gently.

"I was wondering, maybe, we could... make out."

"Again?"

He nodded.

"But... We have to finish our project and---"

He had already put his lips on mine. I pushed him off, and caught my breath before asking, "What are you doing?"

"What?" asked Jimmy, shrugging as if he had done nothing wrong.

"What the _hell _are you doing?"

He shrugged again.

"I thought you liked that kind of stuff."

"Not when I'm trying to talk, I don't."

"So... Stop talking."

He leaned in again.

_SLAP!_

I frowned at him while getting up from the couch.

"This doesn't feel right. Jimmy, if you want me, break up with Cindy. Or if you want Cindy, break up with me. Either way, you get a girl. But all I want is for something right to be done. I'm tired of meeting you secretly, not being able to express our feelings in public. And we can do that... But only if you choose me over Cindy. Just... Just pick someone, Jimmy. Is that so hard?"

He considered this for a moment.

"Well... All right. But no more slapping," sighed Jimmy, whilelooking down at his feet.

I smiled, slightly uncomfortable at making him choose.

"Well... We better start on the project."

Jimmy laughed merrily.

"No need. I finished it."

"I thought you said you _didn't _finish it."

"I lied."

I stood, silent.

_'How MANY lies have you told?'

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, chapter 6 is done. Time to begin chapter 7. I'm hoping to make this story as long as I can, so if you guys review, I might be able to make this a 10, maybe more, chapter story!**

**So, R&R!**


	7. Dreams

**A/N: Whoo HOO! Chapter 7 in the hiz-house! Anywho, enjoy this chapter, cuz I'm not sure if my writing mojo's up to speed with my brain...**

**Translation: I might be experiencing the awful thing called "Writer's Block". (Maybe)**

**Chapter 7**

The next day, I walked to school, dreading the decision Jimmy had come to. I had a feeling, and it wasn't that good.

It turns out my feeling was right, Jimmy and Cindy were making out in front of the school.

"H-Hey, Jimmy. Hey, Cindy," I managed to utter.

Jimmy spun around, as if he wasunaware that I was going to be at school that day. His eyes widened before he replied to my greeting.

"Hi, Libby. What's going on?"

I glared at him, making sure Cindy wouldn't notice.

"Nothing. Nothing at _all_."

Jimmy opened his mouth to retort, but only managed to sputter out, "Can I talk to you for a sec'?"

Cindy shrugged and searched for something in her backpackas I nodded slowly.

He grabbed my arm and led me away, around the corner of the school.

"Libs', I'm sorry."

I shook my head, not even knowing why I was shaking my head.

"You should be sorry," I said with malice in my voice, "You said you'd choose. So did you choose her over me?"

He shook his head vigorously.

"N-No. No. I didn't. I-It's just that... She said today was our five month anniversary.. And I didn't want to break it with her _now_."

I nodded, kind of shrugging before I looked at him again coldly.

"And?"

"I'll break it with her in a couple days. How about that?" he sighed.

"Soon. You... Please. Soon," I growled.

He tried smiling warmly while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Come on, Libs'. It's only going to be a few days before we can do that in public. It'll be fine. Except, I'm not sure how Cindy's going to take it when we start going out right after I break up with her..."

I looked down before wrapping my own arms around his neck.

"I... I love you, Jimmy."

He looked slightly shocked at my remark, but recovered quickly.

"I-I love you too, Libs'."

Jimmy leaned down and began kissing me passionately.

"Do... You... Think... We... Should... Do... This... Here?" I asked as he continued pushing his lips on mine.

He nodded and continued for a few more seconds. Jimmy then pulled away.

"I'll see you later, Libby. I gotta go meet someone."

I waved gloomily while picking up my backpack from the ground where I had dropped it.

"I hope he wasn't lying when he said he loved me," I sighed.

* * *

_I gasped as I began running from something behind me._

_"Jimmy, Help me!" I shouted to the blue-eyed genius standing in the shadows._

_He stood there, watching me as the thing approached me._

_"You...You betrayed me, Libby. Some best friend," It said in a distorted voice._

_I gasped before screeching, "Cindy?_

_It was horrible. It had pale skin, long arms, slightly like an ape's, and green eyes. The same exact eyes of Cindy's._

_"I-I can't believe it. What happened?" I asked in disbelief._

_The figure growled._

_"You."_

_It pointed its finger at me. The large, disfigured hand shook as I stared, horrified._

_"You happened to me. You and that deceiving Jimmy."_

_Now the monster turned into Jimmy._

_"You promised you wouldn't tell. Now I have to make out with Betty from now on. Do you know how many mouths she kissed with her lips? Do you?"_

_Thousands of fingers pointed at me as I circled the darkness I was in. Accusations echoed all around._

_"Stop it! I didn't do anything wrong! Please, help me! Help me! I didn't do it!" I screamed._

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat, not realizing that had been a dream.

"I didn't do it...I didn't do it... I didn't do it... I didn't do it..." I whispered over and over again, rocking in my bed.

I shook as I lifted myself from the sweaty sheets. I walked slowly to the bathroom.

Inside, I flicked on the light and approached the sink and mirror.

Pale skin, dark circles underneath my eyes. I looked horrible.

"What happened to me?"

_'You happened.'_

The words from my dream echoed in my head. I shuddered, just thinking of what would really happen if Cindy actually knew. If anyone knew. How they would hang their heads in shame...

"They won't find out," I said confidently.

_'Or are they?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yay, chapter 7 finished! I don't know when chapter 8 will be finished, but antipicate it like a motherfucker!  
Sorry for the language.  
Anywho, just...You know the drill.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW!**


	8. Shakespeare

**Chapter 8**

A week later, I asked Jimmy why he still hadn't broken up with Cindy.

"You said you would."

I couldn't help but realize that I sounded like a brat.

"I will, Libby. Just a couple more days."

I sighed and glared at him with anger.

"You lied, Jimmy. You said you would do that last week. But _noooo, _you don't break up with Cindy when you said you would. I'll break up with her soon, you said. I promise, you said."

I began walking away, lugging my way too heavy backpack with me.

"Libs', wait!"

I heard him running after me. He grabbed my arm when he reached me.

"Would you rather I start talking like someone from Shakespeare's plays? 'Cause I will for you."

I stopped, screwing my face up, not knowing how or why that would help.

"Oh, Liberty Folfax, when I hath laid thy eyes on thou, I knoweth that thou would be thine lady for me."

Jimmy struck a dramatic pose, sticking his hand out while on his knees

"Please, oh fair maiden, taketh me back!"

I giggled.

"So, thine lady finds thou actions enjoyable."

I nodded, stifling my laughter before Jimmy swept me into his arms.

"I love you, Miss Liberty Folfax. Don't you forget that," he whispered.

I smiled, tears welling up inmy eyes. _'Why am I crying?'_

Jimmy noticed my watery eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head and replied,"I don't... It's just that.. I don't know..."

He took my hands in his and looked into my brown eyes with his striking blue ones.

"Don't worry about getting caught, if that's what you're worried about."

I shook my head again. "It's not that... It's just..."

"Don't worry. _Really._ We'll do this without getting caught. I promise."

Silence hung in the air as I thought of what to say.

"Will you promise to break up with Cindy tomorrow?" I whispered.

He nodded and used his thumb to wipe my tears from my cheeks.

"It's going to be fine, Libs'," muttered Jimmy.

* * *

It was the next day, the moment of truth. 

Had Jimmy _really _broken up with Cindy? Or had he told her about... _Us? _

I approached the school's front doors, seriously dreading what it would hold for me. I took a large breath and pushed the doors open.

There was Cindy, and Jimmy's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

I sighed angrily and stomped to my locker, not even bothering to say hello to my best friend.

It was no use, she just walked up to me after I had twirled in the combination.

"What's wrong, Libby?"

"Nothing."

"You seem angry though."

_'Can she be any MORE clueless?'_

"It's nothing. I just...I lost something this morning."

She swallowed my lie without hesitation.

"What'd you lose?"

I shrugged.

Jimmy came up to us.

"Hey Libby. What's up?"

I glared at him.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Absolutely nothing is wrong."

He blushed slightly, but dipped his head low before anyone else could see.

"Well, I hope you're not mad anymore," inquired Cindy.

_'Clueless.' _

"Okay," I replied, flashing her the most fake smile in the history of the world.

She smiled back, kissing Jimmy on the cheek before leaving.

Jimmy looked grim as he began talking.

"Look. Libby. it's not how it looks."

I practically snorted, not even remotely believing him.

"Seriously, Libby. It's not my fault. Cindy.. She doesn't believe me when I start talking about breaking up. She just laughs and changes the subject. You gotta understand, Libby."

I turned around, a fire burning in my eyes, and malice in my voice.

"I don't want to hear it, Nerdtron. I just want to forget it now. So, go screw yourself!"

I stormed off, leaving Jimmy surprised.

"That'll teach him," I muttered, not looking where I was going.

* * *

Apparently, telling Jimmy to screw himself _did not _teach him the lesson I had intended to. 

My phone beeped. I had a private line, only connected to my room.

_"Libby. It's me, Jimmy. Please pick up if you're there."_

Silence. Then he continued.

_"All right, I see you won't answer the phone, even if you are home."_

I heard him sigh.

_"Libby, trust me, I really tried to break up with her. Please believe me. I didn't do anything wrong."_

I couldn't take it anymore, he sounded way too pathetic for me. I picked up the phone.

"What do you want, Jimmy?"

He sounded relieved that I had called him Jimmy.

_"Libby! You finally picked up! About time! Anyway, I was hoping... I could see you. Tonight."_

I shrugged to myself.

"I don't know if I can..."

_"Awww... Even if your mom says no, you could sneak out."_

I gulped, my heart thumping to the thought of sneaking out. Especially to meet a boy in the dead of night.

"Jimmy... I don't want to sneak out. If we're going to meet, why can't we meet tomorrow at the Candy Bar?"

More silence. He spoke again.

_"Well... All right. I don't know if we shoul---"_

I interuppted him.

"No. It's either a yes or no. If you love me, you do this for me. If you don't... Well, you can just run back to Cindy like the guy you are."

I heard him sigh again on the other line.

_"Fine," _he grumbled, _"But do you think we could meet in the back area? Where the booths are more... Secluded?"_

"What's with the secrecy? I mean, I know what we're doing is wrong, but if anyone catches us, we could just say it's a meeting between friends..."

_"I don't know if what we're going to talk about is something most friends talk about..." _

"Well, I guess... But..."

He cut me off.

_"But what? I've thought about this, Libby. I'm pretty sure people would know what's happening between us if we talked without anyone else with us..."_

"There are_no _other friends we could talk with. No one at all. Do you know why? 'Cause the only 'friend' that we both like, or maybe just you, is CINDY."

I knew this would hit a sensitive area. Dead silence on the other side.

_"Libby... Come on... Just this last time. Okay?"_

"Fine," I grumbled, "Just this last time. No other times."

_"Okay. I'll see you at the Candy Bar tomorrow morning."_

I sighed a breathy 'yeah' to the phone before setting it down.

"I hate secrets."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that. No, just kidding. It's not over yet. But the next chapter will be the meeting at Candy Bar's. Just wait, cuz it'll get here sooner than you or I think.**

**Review please!**

**P.S. It turns out I _didn't _have writer's block... Just Barbara. Who bugs me a lot.**


	9. Confrontation

**Chapter 9**

I took a large breath before entering the Candy Bar. I expected silence and stares, but I was greeted by loudness, much like Barbara and I on a sugar high. (A/N:'I' as in author 'I'. Barbara's a wannabe writer... She can't write as well as I can. Why? I say so.)

I sped up my pace and approached the back area of the Candy Bar. I've never actually been there.

When I got there, Jimmy greeted me with a light hug.

"Hey," he whispered.

I frowned. There was no reason to be _that_ quiet.

"So."

That was me. I sat down at the booth he had put his backpack in.

"What?" asked Jimmy.

I sighed and laid my head in my hands.

"I can't believe we're still doing this. I mean, I had a nightmare two days ago, and Cindy was in it. She knew about our... thing."

He was silent for a moment before replying.

"Well... She won't find out. At least, not before we actually break up."

I tried smiling, but I felt the sides of my mouth automatically point down.

_'I hate doing this, Jimmy. Can we stop now?'_

The words stayed in my mind,and didn't leave my mouth.

I looked down at the old-fashioned black and white linoleum flooring Sam had for the Candy Bar.

Jimmy waved his hand in front of my face and asked, "Hello?"

I jerked my head up. "Huh?"

"I was asking you what you wanted to do. I mean, you hate being all 'secret', don't you? You keep complaining about it..."

I blushed and stared into Jimmy's eyes. They were so... So shining with boyhood, affection... Love. But was any of it really for me? Or was it all an act?Am I a victim of a month long reality show? Was Cindy laughing at how gullible I was? Why was I thinking so hard? My head ached with all these unanswered questions.

"Libby!"

I jerked my head up again, it had drifted down to the floor while I was thinking.

"Yes?"

"Pay attention!"

God, I felt like I was in school already. Maybe I was. I looked at the person in front of me and where I was. Nope, Jimmy and the Candy Bar.

"Wow, really teacher-like."

He laughed bitterly but went straight back to what he had been talking about for the last ten minutes.

"Libby," sighed Jimmy.

I nodded questioningly. "Yes?"

"We... I don't know if we should... If I should break it with Cindy. I mean, we don't _have _to make our "relationship" public, right?"

He made little bunny ears on the word "relationship". I stared at him for three minutes.

"_What?_"

I gaped at him, angry at the fact that he said this. And in that manner.

"Jimmy! I can't believe you! You liar! YOU LIED TO ME!" I shouted, not caring whether anyone heard me. It didn't matter to me anymore. He didn't care. He never had. He was a _liar._

I stood up quickly and whipped out of there. I saw Kelly gaping at the two of us on the way out. Ugh, now she knew. Who cares anymore though, right?

Wrong. Dead wrong.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Muwahahaha! You'll see though, you'll all SEE!**

**Just review, will ya? I've been waiting a while for reviews, and I haven't really gotten it. It maketh me sadeth.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Fighting Back Tears

**Chapter 10**

The day of reckoning.

I let out a large sigh and stepped out from behind the tree. Ihad beenhiding there for twenty minutes for the bell to ring. I didn't want to be confronted by anyone. At least, not yet. I hadn't talked to Jimmy since Friday, since the arguement at Candy Bar's.

I approached the school on shaky legs and avoided stares that came from all around me.

"Hey, it's her. The one Jimmy was cheating on Cindy with. Can you believe it?" I heard someone whisper.

I let out another large sigh and inched into the open door. In front of me stood Kelly.

"I told you I'd find out," she smirked.

"You didn't have to tell the whole world about it though," I retorted angrily.

She sneered at me.

"They would have found out anyway."

"Just... Just get out of my way," I sighed in defeat.

She smirked at me again.

"I gotta see what's going to happen though. But then again, who wouldn't?"

I let out an angry sigh.

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath as I approached my locker. But in front of my locker stood Jimmy. His hair looked like it hadn't been combed for days, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"H-Hey, Jimmy."

There was an awkward silence before he replied in a hoarse whisper.

"I told you we should have kept it a secret."

The world froze around me. I looked down at me feet while I whispered back.

"I didn't want it... Our relationship..."

"There_was_ no relationship!" he roared.

I felt tears welling in my eyes as he continued yelling at me.

"It was just a damn _fling_!"

But then... Silence.

I looked up and saw Cindy standing there in front of both of us, her jaw locked into a frown.

"So Jimmy's the one you've been making out with every morning?"

Numb, I just nodded.

"And you're my best friend. How could you?"

Tears slid down my cheek quickly as I tried to explain to her.

"I didn't make the move---He did! I tried not to... I didn't do it... I didn't do it... I didn't do it."

I felt the dream coming back into my thoughts.

_The accusations.. By EVERYONE... The fingers, the pointing..._

And here... It was all coming true.

Cindy was also crying, but you couldn't see it unless you were close to her. Which I was.

"Cindy... I'm sorry... I didn't... I tried to..."

She pointed at me before whispering, "You tried to _steal _him from me."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.Perhaps just a squeak or two. Then Jimmy stepped in. I guess either he was saving himself, or he was saving... Me.

"Cin'..."

She glared at him and kept her jaw locked.

"Cin'..." he repeated, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I tried to stop myself. I really really did. But do you see her? And look at me. I'm a fourteen year old boy. It's only natural for me to do this kind of thing. It's the hormones. Really, it is."

Great, blame the hormones. Like that's going to work.

And I was right. It didn't work.

"Yeah. Hormones. Great reason. You know what? Why don't you two, get a room, and go to _hell._"

She turned around and stormed off, leaving Jimmy and I to sort out our minds.

After a minute or so, he approached me, his arms wide open.

"At least we can have each other."

A week ago, I would have taken that offer. But now... Things were different. Way different.

So I kicked him where it hurts. A lot.

"Screw you, Jimmy. It's all your fault," I hissed before slamming my locker closed and walking away.

That may not all be true, but I was willing to blame him for the whole thing. Besides, it really was him who made the first move.

Before Cindy and Jimmy had started going out, we were like the Three Musketeers. And after they started going out, we were just seperate. And I had always thought of myself as the Lone Musketeer.

But now. I was _truly _the Lone Musketeer.

I fought back tears as I opened the door to enter my first period class.

_'I knew I should never have liked him in the first place.'_

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Too sad? Too not sad? Too short? Yeah, I know it's kinda short, but I wanted you guys to see what happens. Really, I want to know what you guys think. I truly, truly do.**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Ten Months Later**

Things had gone downhill from the day it all had started, but now... Now it was at the worst.

"Ma! I'm gonna go to the mall!" I yelled. I waited a moment before I heard the satisfactory grunt. I half-smiledto myself, regardless of the way I was feeling now. I sighed and slowly pulled the door open. I braced myself for life outside of home.

* * *

Even if it was ten months ago, I still got jeered at by my classmates. 

"Hey, it's that Libby girl! The one who was helping Neutron cheat on her best friend!"

I blushed and hid behind my purse, speeding up to avoid more insults. But too late, standing in front of me was Cindy.

"So. _Folfax. _I see you're still out in public," she smirked, "Even if you shouldn't be."

I opened my mouth to reply but she interuppted me.

"Save it, _Folfax. _I don't care what you have to say. Just why don't you and Neutron go make out behind the fountain or something.

She scowled at me before sharing high-fives with Betty Quinlan. I gaped at them. Betty saw me, and she sneered, "What? Outfit too pretty for your eyes?"

I shook my head vigorously, angry at the fact that she thought I was jealous of _her_ clothes.

"No, I was just surprised that Super Bitch and Ultimate Bitch Fighter finally realized they were each others' soulmates. I thought you guys would need guidance from someone, at least." I said that with rising confidence, placing my hands on my hips.

They scowled at me and _clickety-clacked_ to me, their heels making such loud noises.

"Well then, _Folfax._ I see you finally got up the courage to try to fight back," whispered Cindy, "But if you shut up now, I promise I won't make your social life worse than it already is."

I swallowed, but my mouth was too dry to let anything slide down my throat. Even my own spit.

My voice shaking, I retorted, the same amount of malice in my voice. "What are you going to do? _Bitch._"

She was taken aback, alas, causing her to almost fall backwards.

"W-WHAT?" asked Betty, Cindy clutching at her arm like she was a toddler, just learning to walk.

"That's right. I asked you what you were going to do. _Bitch._" I repeated with flourish.

They gaped at me, but _click-clacked_ away, fuming. I smiled to myself, finally realizing I had the power to fight back.

"I guess life isn't so bad after all."

I walked into my favorite store, my purse swinging back and forth.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's short. But COME ON! It's an EPILOGUE! The one that comes next is the alternate ending. It should be done soon.**


	12. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending; The Lone Musketeer**

**(Jimmy's First Person POV)**

When I welcomed Libby into my arms, I half expected myself to get what I deserved. But I didn't get it. Perhaps Libby was a very passive girl. Or perhaps she was plotting against me.

"Libby.. Come on, at least we can have each other."

I thought I saw a glimpse of a frown before she collapsed in my arms. I smiled mischieviously and patted her back.

"Well... Cindy's loss, right?"

I felt her nod against my chest.

"But we can talk later, we have to get to class."

I felt her nod again. She lifted her head and stared at me with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Jimmy... Do you love me?"

I held my breath, but let it out slowly before replying.

"O-Of course, Libs'."

I watched her smile, satisfied. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you later, Jim."

I smiled at her as she sauntered away. "Ah... Life is _good._ Who else can do that and still get the girl?"

* * *

The next day, Libby and I were talking in my lab. 

"Jimmy?" she asked, leaning back on the couch I had in the lab, "Do you think I should get a haircut?"

I shook my head slightly and glanced at her hair.

"Nope... Except the fact that I'm a guy, go ahead, take my advice."

Libby bit her luscious, bottom lip and peered fearfully at me.

"I have no other friends, Jimmy... Ever since yesterday," she whispered, "Cindy got every girl I knew and turned them against me."

I thought about it for a moment and placed my left arm lightly around her shoulders.

"Well... Look at it this way; at least we don't have to do this in secret!"

She smiled at me, only slightly cheerful.

"But still... It _would _be nice to have a friend that's a girl... Actually, you _are _the only friend I have anymore," she muttered.

I smiled at her, noting the pain in her voice.

"It's okay, Libby. I mean, you wanted me all for yourself, right?"

Reluctantly, she nodded, but snuggled close.

"I love you, James Isaac Neutron."

I smiled into her wavy black hair, amazed at how silky it was.

"I love you too, Liberty Folfax."

We looked at each other, and taking this chance, I leaned in...

Our lips met at the halfway point, and I was cherishing this moment forever. I thought that when she stormed out at the Candy Bar, that we would never be together again. And the thing with Cindy... It was only a distraction; everyone had expected me and Cindy to get together, and I gave up and let society take over my life. Not anymore. Now I was taking charge of my life. And of whom I was kissing.


End file.
